indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Seirixori Plot 2
Session 71 Watch: Devil's Food 9:21 PM] DM: Give me a perception check. PM Seirixori: ((25)) PM Seirixori: Seir sighs as she pokes the ground, her other hand in Gunnloda's, "I kind of wish I hadn't found out anything from Ryleigh or the maiden. I made a lot of little mistakes today that... it all could have been very bad because I kept remembering bits and pieces of conversations with Takara and Moki." PM DM: "What d'you mean?" PM Seirixori: "Just got distracted going over things they said to me that didn't really make much sense. Did you know the Moonstreams probably have that white aura Ryleigh was talking about? I should ask her to do that thing she does and see if it's true." Seir just pokes the ground some more. After some time she asks, "Does that sending stone you have only work with one person?" PM DM: "The stones are connected... whoever holds the other one gets the message, yes. But I can also cast it without a stone now." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and starts biting her lip, "To anyone?" PM DM: "Anyone I know. What're y' tryin' to ask, v'do?" PM Seirixori: She sighs and then shrugs, "I guess I should have tried to see my mother while Poni still worked. But then maybe I wouldn't know about whatever this is." PM DM: "You want me t' try to talk to your mother?" She frowns a little. "I... I don't think I can do that. I would if I could." PM Seirixori: "It's okay, I don't think I'd know what to say anyway." She leans over and gives a kiss to Gunnloda's head, "Thank you." PM DM: Gunnloda nods and kind of snuggles closer to Seir. "I'll help you with whatever y'need." Session 72 AM Seirixori: Seir watches Kendall go and starts drawing in the sand with her free hand, "So... I've been... freaking out a little bit because there's a chance that when I said I think of Mielikki and Takara as family that it might be, uh, an actual thing." AM DM: Gunnloda plops down next to Seir like she's too tired to even bother sitting down like a regular person. She doesn't say anything for several seconds, then, "Because they didn't tell you?" AM Seirixori: "That's part of it." Seir moves so she can sit behind Gunnloda and wrap her arms around her, now playing with the edges of Gunnloda's shirt. "But also because I was worried about you... and kind of blaming them and myself for it." She shrugs, "I know I... shouldn't, but I just... I might be related to people who don't even know you're there and I don't like it." AM DM: She leans back into Seir and kind of laughs. "We have more in common than you think." AM DM: "If I were t'take you back t'Dhog Lodir, my family-- my parents-- would probably pretend you weren't really there. I get that families're complicated... and that our families mighta helped make us who we are... but they're not us. And I know that you wish you had a better relationship with yours. I don't fault you for that. I hope you have all the family y'ever dreamed of. It's messy, but we'll make it work because you are my family now." AM Seirixori: Seir buries her face in Gunnloda's hair, "I-- I always wanted mine back... but I never thought-- you gave me one I never knew... never thought I could have." Seir sniffs, "I love you, invisible wife," She giggles a little, "Sorry, that was dumb." AM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "I'm sure it sounds better in Infernal, like tor beag." 73 PM Seirixori: Seir doesn't move, like she didn't hear Rav, and just continues to trace the pattern on her bracer. PM DM: Gunnloda sits next to Seir and just rests her hand on Seir's thigh. PM Nolanos: "Of course!" PM Ravaphine: Rav notices a quiet room and looks to Nolanos. "Is everything okay, Seirixori?" She sits crosslegged on the ground next to her. Rav picks up a metal wire puzzle laying on the table and offers it to Seir so she can have something else to fidget with. PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs and picks up the wire with a grateful smile, "Okay might be the...wrong word. Don't worry about it, show off your place."(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav looks over to Gunnloda to try to see if she should push more. "I just wanted to check in with ya. Do you want me to go get Ryleigh?" PM Seirixori: "No, it's fine. I'm just... trying to figure something out." She clears her throat, "t-thank you, though." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Just needs time, I think." PM Nolanos: "... so this is a really cool room, Rav," Nolanos says, trying to shift the spotlight off the clearly uncomfortable Seir. PM Ravaphine: "I'm here for you if you need anything." She puts her hand on Seir's knee and gives it a little squeeze. "Even if that means kicking my butt at puzzle cube races." She pulls out two wooden cubes with twisting segments that rotate over different axes. "You have to match the colors so they are all solid on each side." PM Seirixori: Seir kind of stares at it, "uh, I'm not... I don't think I'd be good at that..." PM Nolanos: "That's so cool! I've only ever heard of these puzzles. I wonder what it looks like on the inside..." nolanos tilts his head as he looks at it. PM Nolanos: "It couldn't hurt to try, right? You might even find it fun." PM Ravaphine: She hands one to Seir and starts twisting away. "Considering you're the best problem solver and probably the smartest one in the group, I bet you can solve it in seconds. A boy from the town over holds the record for the fastest." PM Ravaphine: She gives hers to Nolanos. "Feel free to take them apart. They are easy to piece back together." PM Seirixori: Seir still looks confused, now at the comment than the cube, but she does take it and starts twisting it around. 73- Seir's breakdown 8:41 PM] Seirixori: Seir walks into another room, wiping at her eyes, but it's pretty much useless as she can't get herself to stop crying. PM DM: Gunnloda pulls her down into a hug as soon as she stops moving. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh runs her hand across Seirixori's back, trying to soothe her.(edited) PM Seirixori: "I di-- didn't think it wo-- would," she can't finish and she doesn't try to as she now cries on Gunnloda.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts humming a comforting tune. PM Seirixori: It takes Seir a while to stop, or at least the heaving sobs, she still has tears streaming down her face when she pulls away. She's got a steady stream of hiccups, "I'm-- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-- to make it sad." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's okay to be upset, homashoc." PM DM: Gunnloda wipes her tears and gives her a kiss before nodding her agreement with Ry. PM Seirixori: She doesn't say anything else, only clutches to Gunnloda more and takes one of Ryleigh's hands in order to try and ground herself. And try to stop crying. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh squeezes Seirixori's hands and places a kiss to the top of her head. She just stays put as long as Seir needs it. PM Seirixori: Seir does eventually stop crying and she sags to the floor. "Thank you." She rasps out to Gunnloda and Ryleigh. "I... wasn't expecting it to hurt so much. Or at all." PM DM: "It's not easy seein' someone else gettin' the thing you want so bad." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods along with what Gunnloda says, continuing to run her hand up and down Seir's back. PM Seirixori: "I-- I don't know if-- if I can go back in." Seir whispers as she starts fidgeting again, "But Ravaphine was so-- she wanted us to meet her-- her mom," Seir's voice cracks but she manages to continue, "She-- she was really ex--excited about it."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda squeezes her hand. "I can help calm you, if you like." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "...how would you help calm her?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "It's a spell that... it helps after nightmares. It could help here too." PM Seirixori: Seir takes a moment to think about it and then nods, "P-please." PM DM: Gunnloda runs her fingers through Seir's hair to her braids, reciting something that sounds vaguely like Halfling poetry and Seir can feel her strongest emotions start to fade to a dull, manageable ache. They're still there, but controllable. PM Seirixori: "Thank you, llaro," Seir whispers, relaxing a little.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak steps cautiously out and into view. "Everythin' ok out here...?" PM Urrak: "I mean, as good as it can...be..." PM Seirixori: "Better," Seir says, her voice still kind of raw from crying earlier. PM Urrak: Urrak looks at Seirixori sadly, "Good, good. I know it's a tough subject fer ya...did you maybe...want th' bow?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives Urrak a look at the comment. PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "No. No. I'm..." she looks down at the bracers on her forearms, "I don't really want the one thing that reminds me of the last time I saw her anymore." She gives a weak grin, "it's part of why I gave it to you in the first place." PM Urrak: "Ah, right, sorry. I jus'," she swallows, "After pa died I found a lot of comfort in holdin' th' things he left behind. But, we're different folk, a'course." She fidgets with the handle of the dagger at her chest, "I'm gonna go check on Nolanos. He's been in the bathroom a long time..." PM Seirixori: "It's okay, really." Seir says as she takes a moment to stand, using both Ryleigh and Gunnloda to do so, one of her legs having fallen asleep at some point. "Should we um... wait to go in?" PM Urrak: "The two of 'em seem t' have caught up. Come in whenever ye feel ye can. " Urrak gives a small smile and walks back into the room PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If you're ready, we can go in." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, but waits for both Ryleigh and Gunnloda to go first before she follows behind them. 73 Seir and Takara 9:19 PM] DM: Morning comes and sometime after Seir's awake and coherent, she finds herself in the park! PM Seirixori: Seir sits against a tree and fiddles with the flower Takara gave her. She doesn't say anything for a long while. Then with a heavy sigh she finally says, "So... when you said... when you said we were like family..." She trails off not really knowing how or wanting to finish. PM DM: She doesn't so much appear as it's like she's been sitting there all along and Seir only just noticed, but the halfling's there, sitting at the base of a tree in front of and to the side of Seir. "Something on your mind?" PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, "You could say that." She glances over before putting the flower down and tracing her bracer as she had the day before. "Will you even tell me if I ask? Can you tell me?" PM DM: Takara: "Do you remember what I told you one of the first times we talked? Be careful asking questions. You may not like the answers you find.... but if you have questions, I will do what I can to answer them." PM Seirixori: "I don't know how I feel about anything right now. We rescued my friends mom and I ran out of the room crying because I miss mine and the thought that I might have spent the last four years with... with the other and didn't even know..." She laughs as the tears start again. "And I can't even ask or say it because, because then it'd be real and-- why wouldn't you tell someone that?" She hides her face in her hands, trying to get the crying and her breathing under control. PM DM: Takara just waits patiently like she has nothing better to do. PM Seirixori: "Is she...is Mielikki... my mother too?" She finally manages to get out. PM DM: There's an expression of almost pride in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. "I had hoped you would come to ask someday. You must understand Mielikki and I share a sort of kinship and I did not feel I could betray her wishes so blatantly as to come right out and tell you things she wished to keep from you… but when a person asks for answers about themselves, I cannot in good conscience refuse. Everyone should be allowed the information they need to choose their own path in the world. Mielikki should be given the opportunity to tell the story herself, should you be able to return to Ardabeh, but in a manner of speaking, yes. You carry not only the curse of the devils, but are a blessing of the divine as well." PM Seirixori: Seir rubs at her face and let's out a disbelieving laugh, "All this time I hated... I hated myself for what I was, what I am... I almost..." Seir shakes her head. "I don't understand." PM DM: "What don't you understand?" PM Seirixori: "Everything? I just... I just want to know why. And I know I need to ask her but I... I'm... afraid of the answers." She shakes her head. "I want to ask you so much but it's all things Mi--Mielikki should answer I guess." PM DM: Takara sighs. "I am sorry, Seirixori. I don't have all the answers, and there are things that you should ask her. That said, I know traveling to Ardabeh to talk to her is not necessarily the easiest thing for you to do. But the best I can do is answer questions asked. Mielikki cannot fault me for that." PM Seirixori: She sits for a minute thinking of all the conversations again, with Takara and with Moki, trying to figure out if she even wants to know any of it right now. "Moki... he mentioned you weren't sure if I liked the path that was chosen for me. And you you said something about Mielikki um..." she stops and her forehead wrinkles as she tries to remember. "Asking me for something?" PM DM: Takara tilts her head a little to look at Seir. "Did you choose to study with the druids? Or was it her request that they train you?" PM Seirixori: Seir blinks and then looks shocked and kind of put out. She groans into her hands, "I'm an idiot." PM DM: Takara smiles slightly. "You are not an idiot. Mortals can be... led easier than you may think." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs and leans back against the tree, "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my mother... or where she is?" PM DM: Takara: "I know she is in a place called Shasem. A lawless town called Halolis. I do not know what she's doing there or what led her there. But your suspicions were correct. It was her you saw when you scried on the bow." PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, "I didn't even know I was looking at a fucking ceiling." She mutters. She closes her eyes, ignoring the drying tears, "Can I ask you something unrelated to this?" ------ PM DM: She shifts into her more human-like form and opens her arms to Seir. "You have grown so much since that day in the grove. I think both your mothers would be proud of how far you've come." PM Seirixori: The tears come back to Seir's eyes and she eagerly hugs Takara, "That's so weird to hear."